Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 078
の | romaji = Kakumei no Arashi | japanese translated = Storm of Revolution | english = Rebel Road | japanese air date = October 18, 2015 | english air date = November 3, 2016 | german air date = January 7, 2017 | japanese opening = Trump Card | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Speaking | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Yoshifumi Fukushima | director = Ippei Yokota | storyboard artist = Shoji Nishida | animation director = * Tomoaki Kado * Eri Kojima }} "Rebel Road", known as "Storm of Revolution" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on October 18, 2015 and in Australia on November 3, 2016. Nicktoons aired on April 9, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 31, 2017. Summary Yuya Sakaki recaps the Friendship Cup's first quarter-final, which saw his friend Zuzu Boyle come up against the mysterious Sergey Volkov. It ended in not only her defeat, but also her crashing into a building after being knocked into the air and off the duel lanes by Sergey's recklessness. Sergey rides victoriously back into the Duel Palace, and is met by a crowd of stunned and worried faces, including that of commentator Melissa Trail who says he's back. He laughs maniacally, and marvels at the beauty of his actions. One of the spectating Commons repeats Sergey's "Duelist Crusher" alias in bewilderment, wondering if this is how he wins duels. Even the Topsiders cannot believe what they've just seen. Meanwhile, the High Council are not impressed with Declan. Gael remembers what he said about Roget; Gray says Roget's plan seems to be going along nicely. Azul and Bordeaux wonder why Declan isn't taking any action of his own. (In the dub, the High Council refer to Declan's team instead, and wonder how the Lancers can win a war with their Friendship Cup showing.) As Sergey continues to laugh at his victory with his Duel Runner now stationary and letting off smoke on one side, four Security officers storm into the Duel Palace and capture Sergey, who doesn't appear to notice and continues to laugh as Security take him away. The watching Roget knows he surpassed his limits and needs refurbishment. Yuya, however, is impatient, and demands that they help Zuzu. As Celina and Shay watch on, Yugo also worries for Zuzu, shedding tears as he promises to win for her. Yuya, meanwhile, can no longer take any more; he demands to be let out of his room. Just then, Melissa announces the second quarter-final tie as Yuya Sakaki vs. Shinji Weber. Crow repeats the two names in astonishment (this is cut from the dub). Sam opens Yuya's room and is prepared to lead him to the Duel Palace, but Yuya frantically asks about Zuzu, and Sam replies that he doesn't know (in the dub, Yuya also says that someone should be helping her). Shinji appears with his escort, telling Yuya to forget about what happened to her, as with the rest of the losers. The Commons are merely a show put on for the Topsiders; when they break, they're thrown away. Yuya is horrified that it means no one will help Zuzu, and Shinji affirms, saying that it's how their world works and they have to live with it. Zuzu is essentially a sacrifice for the Topsiders to keep ruling, which is why Shinji is working hard to instigate change. Clenching his fist, Shinji says the Commons must unite to overthrow the Topsiders' rule of their world. Pointing at Yuya, Shinji tells him that he's an obstruction to their means. Yuya tells Shinji to forget it; it's more important for him to save Zuzu because of what might have happened to her, therefore, it's not the time to duel. Shinji counters, saying that the duel will prove whether he's right. Facing a Yuya with gritted teeth, Shinji challenges Yuya to prove that the Commons have the power to rise up and prevent travails such as those that Zuzu suffered. Yuya is not pleased to hear that Shinji doesn't care about Zuzu. Shinji clarifies that he cares about what he can accomplish, knowing that saving Zuzu is not possible in his position. This duel is the best chance for them to change the spectators' perspective. Shinji tells Yuya that if he has something important to say, win the duel and tell the spectators. A while later, Melissa is on her helicopter as she commentates that the two duelists have met at the starting line. Roget, meanwhile, receives a report that Zuzu is not at the building in which she crashed. Security officers have located her destroyed Duel Runner inside. The officers do not think she could have fallen out of the building and survived by herself. It turns out that Zuzu is actually in a Commons slum, resting on a bed frame and being watched over by the person who saved her, who turns to leave. At the Duel Palace, Melissa puts on the Field Spell "Crossover Acceleration" and begins the countdown to the start of the duel. As Yuya and Shinji race towards the Palace Gate, Yuya thinks that he must end this duel quickly. Shinji moves in front of him, saying that he will go first. When he clears the gate, he riles up the Commons by saying "This is our duel!" Shinji tells his audience to remember how they did it during his duel against Moon Shadow. Melissa is not impressed that Shinji's trying to provoke the audience again. Shinji tells the watching Commons that he understands that they're angry, and with him leading, they can use their feelings to force change. With that, he begins his turn by Normal Summoning "Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye". Melissa notes its low ATK, and the Topsiders laugh, wondering if Shinji's words had no action. Shinji replies that weak monsters like "Pin" are what he and his Commons are forced to fight with, and when they band together, they can make a change, as he will demonstrate. He uses "Pin's" effect to burn Yuya with 200 points of damage. He sets a card and ends his turn. As Melissa commentates on proceedings, Shinji says that he may only have one monster, but he has the support of thousands of fellow Commons. He must see the revolution through for the sake of all of them. Yuya begins his turn by setting the Pendulum Scales with "Performapal Gongato" and "Performapal Extra Slinger". Using the standard chant, he Pendulum Summons "Performapal Salutiger" and "Performapal Silver Claw". After Melissa announces Yuya's Pendulum Summon, Yuya activates "Gap Power" and explains its effect. Shinji wonders why Yuya is using a Spell Card to boost his monster's ATK by just 100 points. "Silver Claw" is then ordered to attack "Pin". Noting "Silver Claw's" effect which boosts up his "Performapals'" ATK by 300. Yuya says that he can end Shinji with just two attacks. Melissa sees this as Yuya trying to OTK his opponent, and the Topsiders are impressed. Commons spectators worry for Shinji at this point. Shinji responds by activating his face-down "Battlewasp - Nest", ending the Battle Phase and Special Summoning another "Pin" to Shinji's side of the field. The Commons cheer at this move. Shinji taunts Yuya, asking if Yuya really thought he would leave his monsters unattended. With that, Yuya is forced to end his turn, but thinks about trying to end the duel on his next. The watching Celina knows that Yuya is not fully focused on the duel because of Zuzu. As the duelists race past a Topside residence, Shinji begins his turn by Normal Summoning "Battlewasp - Sting the Poison", then Special Summoning "Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker". He tunes "Sting" and "Twinbow" together to Synchro Summon "Battlewasp - Azusa the Ghost Bow". Shinji proceeds to address his fellow Commons, both at the Duel Palace and watching on television screens, to rise up. All raise their fists in unison while the Topsiders begin to worry. Meanwhile, the person who saved Zuzu is carrying her helmet and racing through the Commons' streets, muttering Yuya's name. As Melissa commentates on proceedings so far, the person who was running notices her helicopter pass in the air ahead of him. Shinji riles up the Commons again before announcing "Azusa's" effect. He uses it to double the effect damage inflicted by his two "Pins". As the "Pins" strike, Shinji accuses the Topsiders of stealing from the Commons; first their homes, second their food. With the Commons riled up, Shinji wants the Topsiders to feel their anger for this injustice. "Azusa" then attacks and destroys "Salutiger", leaving Yuya on 2500 Life Points. The Commons cheer at this move that Melissa commentates. Meanwhile, Yuya wonders why he accepted the duel, knowing that time is running out to save Zuzu. Shinji's last move of his turn is to send "Battlewasp - Dart the Hunter" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to burn Yuya for the ATK of "Salutiger". Knowing that "Azusa" will double the burn, Yuya knows that he'll lose if he doesn't act. The person carrying Zuzu's helmet climbs up the stairs of a taller Commons slum, and finally reaches the roof. He looks high over the duel lane and sees Yuya and Shinji riding past. He frantically waves and shouts Yuya's name. Yuya manages to spot this person on the building, a person familiar to him: Sora Perse. Sora leaps across the roofs of the Commons residences to catch up to Yuya, who is wondering whether he saw Sora just now, and why he ended up in the Synchro Dimension. Yuya sees Sora on another building within his sight; Sora is pointing at the helmet he's holding. Yuya recognizes the helmet as Zuzu's, then deduces that Sora saved her. The duelists race past Sora's sight, and he decides not to chase any longer. Knowing that, Yuya returns his focus on the duel, where he is about to lose to the effect of "Dart the Hunter". Yuya places his faith in Sora as he manoeuvres his Duel Runner into the air through one of the duel lane's side barriers, and grabs an Action Card, just before "Dart's" effect lands on him. Melissa commentates as both Commons and Topsiders look on anxiously. Yuya reveals that he activated "Acceleration", which negated damage from a card effect. Shinji curses that an Action Card saved Yuya, but tells him that he won't be lucky during his next turn. Before Yuya begins his turn, he knows that Zuzu tried to convey a message during the duel that she lost. In order to convey his message, Yuya must keep winning. He quotes the important things he told Zuzu in his letter, and finally draws to start his turn. The card he draws is "Timebreaker Magician", which he Pendulum Summons. Because "Timebreaker" is the only monster summoned by a Pendulum Summon, Yuya activates its effect to double its ATK. He then proceeds to destroy "Azusa" using "Timebreaker". "Silver Claw" is then ordered to go for one of the "Pins". Shinji quickly uses "Battlewasp - Nest" to end the Battle Phase and summon another "Pin"; because "Nest" was used a second time, it is destroyed. Yuya ends his turn. The watching Celina notes how Yuya's dueling style has changed. As Declan and Jack Atlas look on, Shinji tells Yuya it's too late to only get started now. He says that thousands of Commons are already behind him, ready to revolt. As the Commons at the Duel Palace get up from their seats for Shinji, he draws to start his turn. Yuya says he will not lose, not with the way he duels. (In the dub, Yuya says he will "win this duel, and win the crowd".) Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Shinji Weber vs. Shinji.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover Acceleration" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Shinji Shinji Normal Summons "Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye" (200/300) and activates its effect, letting him inflict 200 damage to his opponent once per turn (Yuya 4000 → 3800). Shinji Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya activates "Performapal Gongato" ( 2) and "Performapal Extra Slinger" ( 6) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Salutiger" (1700/500) and "Performapal Silver Claw" (1800/700) from his hand, both in Attack Position. As his LP are lower than his opponent's, Yuya activates "Gap Power", increasing the ATK of a monster he controls by half the difference between his own and his opponent's LP. He targets "Silver Claw" (1800 → 1900). "Silver Claw" attacks "Pin", with the effect of "Silver Claw" activating as it is attacking, increasing the ATK of all "Performapal" monsters Yuya controls by 300 until the end of the Battle Phase ("Salutiger" 1700 → 2000, "Silver Claw 1900 → 2200). Shinji activates his face-down "Battlewasp - Nest", letting him target a Level 2 or lower "Battlewasp" monster he controls. If that target or a monster with the same name is targeted for an attack, Shinji can Special Summon a card with the same name from his hand or Deck and end the Battle Phase. Shinji targets "Pin", Special Summons another copy of "Pin" (200/300) from his Deck in Attack Position and ends the Battle Phase. Turn 3: Shinji Shinji Normal Summons "Battlewasp - Sting the Poison" (400/800). Shinji then Special Summons "Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker" (1000/500) from his hand in Attack Position with its effects negated via its own effect. Shinji tunes the Level 2 "Sting" with the Level 3 "Twinbow" to Synchro Summon "Battlewasp - Azusa the Ghost Bow" (2200/1600) in Attack Position. The effect of "Azusa" will double any effect damage the effects of other "Battlewasp" monsters inflict. Shinji activates the effects of both copies of "Pin", inflicting 400 damage each time (Yuya 3800 → 3400 → 3000). "Azusa" attacks and destroys "Salutiger" (Yuya 3000 → 2500). Shinji's hand contains "Revival Swarm" and "Battlewasp - Dart the Hunter". As a "Battlewasp" monster he controls destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, Shinji activates the effect of the "Dart the Pursuit" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to inflict damage to his opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Acceleration", reducing the effect damage to 0. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya draws "Timebreaker Magician". Yuya Pendulum Summons "Timebreaker Magician" (1400/0) from his hand in Attack Position. As it was Pendulum Summoned from the hand and no other cards were Pendulum Summoned at the same time, Yuya activates the effect of "Timebreaker Magician", doubling its current ATK (1400 → 2800). "Timebreaker Magician" attacks and destroys "Azusa" (Shinji 4000 → 3400). "Silver Claw" attacks (1800 → 2100) a "Pin", but Shinji activates the effect of "Battlewasp - Nest", Special Summoning another copy of "Pin" (200/300) from his Deck in Attack Position and ending the Battle Phase. As the effect was used twice, the other effect of "Battlewasp - Nest" causes it to destroy itself. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages